justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Market (JC2)
The Black Market is a market and service in Just Cause 2. after extracting.]] Not to be confused with the Black Market of Just Cause 4. Description The black market dealer, initially known as Sloth Demon, is the one who sells weapons and vehicles to Rico. It can also be used for fast long distance travel (Extractions). The black market is unlocked for use by the player at the end of the second storyline mission Casino Bust and can be called by using a beacon. The beacon is activated by pressing 4 then E (PC); ↓ then Y (Xbox) and ↓ then ∆ (PS3). The black market dealer always uses a H-62 Quapaw helicopter. You can only call the black market dealer when you stand on flat ground, swim at the surface of open water and when nothing is blocking helicopter access above you (bridges, buildings...). You can not get extracted while you are in any heat level or standing in a military base, unless you have 100% completion on the base. In the third Agency mission ("The White Tiger"), it's revealed that the Black Market dealer is Tom Sheldon. "Sloth Demon" is an anagram for Tom Sheldon. Weapons you can buy In total, there are 18 weapons available for purchase from the Black Market; 12 in the standard game, and 6 from downloadable content. Weapons in the standard game: *Fragmentation Grenade: $25,000 - Unlocked after completion of Casino Bust. *Pistol: $20,000 - Unlocked together with the grenade. *Revolver: $40,000 - 40,000 Chaos points is required. *Sniper Rifle: $45,000 - 40,000 CP *Assault Rifle: $55,000 - 70,000 CP *Triggered Explosive: $30,000 - 95,000 CP *Sawed-Off Shotgun: $35,000 - 140,000 CP *Shotgun: $45,000 - 195,000 CP *Submachine Gun: $35,000 - 255,000 CP *Machine Gun: $70,000 - 310,000 CP *Grenade Launcher: $75,000 - 360,000 CP *Rocket Launcher: $80,000 - 415,000 CP Downloadable content weapons: These weapons are already at level 6 and can not be upgraded. *Bulls Eye Assault Rifle: $50,000 *Rico's Signature Gun: $40,000 *Quad Rocket Launcher: $45,000 *Multi-Lock Missile Launcher: $50,000 *Cluster Bomb Launcher: $40,000 *Air Propulsion Gun: $45,000 Vehicles you can buy In total, there are 16 vehicles available for purchase from the Black Market; 10 in the standard game, and 6 from downloadable content. CP = Chaos points required to unlock. Vehicles in the standard game: *Makoto MZ 260X: $25,000 - Unlocked after completion of Casino Bust. *Pell Silverbolt 6: $30,000 - 40,000 CP *MTA Powerrun 77: $30,000 - 70,000 CP *Rowlinson K22: $35,000 - 95,000 CP *Shimuzu ATV 110: $25,000 - 140,000 CP *Garret Traver-Z: $40,000 - 195,000 CP *Poloma Renegade: $50,000 - 255,000 CP *Hedge Wildchild: $50,000 - 310,000 CP *GV-104 Razorback: $100,000 - 360,000 CP *Sivirkin 15 Havoc: $100,000 - 415,000 CP Downloadable content vehicles: Note: These vehicles are automatically upgraded to level 6. *Chevalier Ice Breaker: $25,000 *Monster Truck: $75,000 *Tuk Tuk Boom Boom: $50,000 *Agency Hovercraft: $125,000 *Chevalier Classic: $25,000 *F-33 Dragonfly Jet Fighter: $100,000 Weapon and vehicle upgrades Main article: Collectable Items in Panau. Weapons and vehicles can be upgraded by the corresponding Resource Parts (see Just Cause 2 General Gameplay Tips for more info about them). Each vehicle and piece of equipment begins at level 1 (default) and can be upgraded to level 6. As a weapon is upgraded, its damage, rate of fire, accuracy, magazine capacity and maximun reserve ammo increase. Likewise, as a vehicle is upgraded, its top speed, acceleration, handling and armour rating increase, with some vehicles recieving additional weapons. The amount of parts needed per upgrade increases by 5 as the levels progress. For example, if you have a level 1 pistol and you want to upgrade it to level 4, you would need 30 weapon parts to upgrade it at any one time; 5 parts for level 2; 10 more for level 3 and 15 more for level 4 etc. Each weapon or vehicle needs a total of 75 parts to fully upgraded (level 6). This means that of the 950 obtainable weapon parts, only 900 are needed for all weapons to be fully upgraded, as there are 12 Black Market weapons available. This also means that only 750 vehicle parts are needed for all vehicles to be fully upgraded, of the 900 obtainable parts, as there are 10 Black Market vehicles available. Unfortunately, weapon and vehicle parts can't be purchased, and must be found whilst roaming around Panau or earned from missions. Upgrade values *Downloadable content weapons and vehicles are already fully upgraded and cannot be upgraded further (despite there being enough Resource Items in Panau to do so). *Values stack and are not considered a total. Therefore to fully upgrade a vehicle or weapon, 75 parts are needed, not 25, which is just the price of last upgrade. *There are more than enough parts to upgrade all weapons and vehicles, so there's no reason to save them. Quotes from the dealer Before The White Tiger Rico calls the Sloth Demon. *'Sloth Demon:' "How may I help you?" *'Sloth Demon:' "What can I do for you today?" Rico makes a Heavy drop deal. *'Sloth Demon:' "Stand back, dropping delivery." Rico asks the Sloth Demon for an Extraction. *'Sloth Demon:' "This is the place. Good luck." After The White Tiger Rico calls Tom Sheldon. *'Tom Sheldon:' "At your service, buddy. What'll it be?" *'Tom Sheldon:' "How can I help you, hombre?" *'Tom Sheldon:' "Ready and serving! What do you need?" Rico makes a Heavy drop deal. *'Tom Sheldon:' "Try not to break it now... Hell! Who am I tryin' to fool?" Rico asks Tom Sheldon for an Extraction. *'Tom Sheldon:' "Here we are. Thanks for flyin' Air Sheldon, he-he-he!" Cancelled speech lines and features Main article: Cut game content from Just Cause 2 Glitch There is a glitch where if you start a new game Sloth Demon will act as Tom Sheldon too early, the PDA doesn't show that it's Tom Sheldon, all that happens is that Sloth Demon will say the quotes that he is meant to say after "The White Tiger" but instead says them before you uncover his real identity. Example Sloth Demon will say: "How can I help you, hombre?" Perhaps this is because the developers might have thought that you knew who the Sloth Demon was and therefore ruin the surprise. Trivia *Colonel Baratham has set up his own black market, which, according to his PDA page, is visited by Reapers, Roaches and Ular Boys. He is said to sell "guns, ammo and explosives". Unfortnately, Rico can not use this alternate black market. *Panau also has a large amount of civilian stores and markets. *The Agency must have gone through some major budget cuts, because in JC1 Rico could get any weapon and vehicle for free, although there were only 4 vehicles in the Heavy Drop and only one Agency vehicle could be operational at a time. Here, you can order the same vehicle (and equipment) many times until you run out of money. *Alexander Mirkov has his own unique one, with his pilot dropping his unique SV-1003 Raider during Three Kings. *The predecessor to this is Heavy drop in Just Cause (1) and the successor to this is Rebel drop in Just Cause 3 and Supply drop in Just Cause 4. Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Content